


Better to Ask for Forgiveness

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Sam clear up that whole "Bucky not being dead" thing. With sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Ask for Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> haipollai asked for "bucky/sam or steve/sam (or ot3?), stomach" for a tumblr meme.

The truth is, Sam is exhausted. The mission had them out far later than any standard Skull plot _had any right to_ , and the sun had been making its debut in the morning sky by the time they made it back to Sam’s apartment They choose Sam’s apartment because it has the biggest bed, which isn’t difficult because Bucky keeps pretending to be homeless while he’s off chasing redemption missions and Steve keeps refusing to buy a proper sized bed at all.

Sam’s also already climaxed twice by the time that Bucky pulls back, wipes his lips with the back of his hand and asks, “Do you forgive me yet?”

“What was I supposed to be forgiving you for?” Sam asks, because telling him that the blowjob in question has earned him a get out of jail free card would just be rude, considering how many jails the kid has been in. 

“For not coming to tell you the truth about my miraculous recovery in person. For letting you think I was dead,” Bucky explains.

Beside him, Sam can feel Steve wince, because the word “dead” used to describe Bucky will always have that reaction.

“Steve gave you away two days in.” 

“Yeah, Steve’s always been a lousy spy,” Bucky admits. 

“Not always. Remember that time with the corsets? I was a pretty good spy then,” Steve insists.

Bucky is rolling his eyes, but when Steve leans forward to kiss him, Bucky does the same. Their lips meet just above Sam’s stomach and when they break apart, it’s Sam’s stomach that receives the attention. 

Sam is exhausted. But not quite so much as to tell either of them that he’s had enough.


End file.
